


Чужая жизнь

by Lere_Erkham



Series: Иллюзия тишины [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham





	Чужая жизнь

Надо было соглашаться на переезд. Определенно, это было бы наилучшим решением его проблем, как нынешних, так и будущих. А в том, что они будут, Миклош не сомневается.

Надо было валить, пока была такая возможность.

Миклош хмурится раз за разом прокручивая эту мысль в голове, но никак не может определиться – нравится она ему или нет? Идея-то дельная. Жаль, что неосуществимая.

Пока не осуществимая.

Осталось еще немного, и он сможет послать всех нахуй и свалить из этого чертового города куда подальше. На край света, к примеру, да. Это было бы просто чудесно. Охуенно, как сказал бы Марк.

Сложно сказать, чего ему хочется больше – уехать или просто и банально послать всех на три веселых буквы, - но сама перспектива вселяет надежду. Главное, что она есть. Хорошо когда есть перспектива, даже такая призрачная. Он так замотался, что сам себе напоминает обезумевшую лабораторную крысу – мечется из угла в угол, пытаясь найти выход, выбраться из западни, но все зря – жизнь все еще ставит на нем свои опыты. Сучка.

\- Мик, что скажешь? – бешеной белкой носиться по комнате Элис, периодически доставая его глупыми вопросами. Миклошу как никогда хочется ее ударить. Возможно, впервые в жизни. Но он напоминает себе, что еще не время, он еще не полностью сошел с ума. Даже странно, если учесть, сколько чокнутых его окружает. – Ми-и-ик?

Он машет руками, показывая, что не слышит вопроса, и пытается натянуть на голову одеяло, но Элис – хитрая сучка! – ловко цепляет ноготками провод от наушника и тянет его на себя.

\- Для тех, кто оглох от старости, повторяю: мне идет? – интересуется Элис, не забывая, впрочем, придерживать провод, не давая Миклошу отобрать его. Здравое решение.

Несколько мгновений у Миклоша уходит на то, чтоб решить почти Шекспировский вопрос – бить или не бить? – но потом благоразумие и вера в порочность судебно-исполнительной практики берут верх и он нехотя отвечает.

\- Нет. Это отвратительно.

Элис хмурится, оглядывая себя с ног до головы. Еще пара минут – Миклош знает это совершенно точно – и она поймет, что он прав, но до этого никто не запрещает ей возмущаться. Что она и делает.

\- Охренел? – орет Элис, умудряясь перекрикивать музыку, все еще звучащую в наушниках. Миклош едва слышно вздыхает, но даже не пытается прибавить звук. Все равно бесполезно. И какого черта Элис приперлась мерить одежду именно в его комнату? – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени я убила на поиски этого платья? А цвет? Это же «паленая роза»! Ты знаешь, что это самый модный в сезоне цвет?

\- К сожалению, представляю. Увы, - кривиться Миклош, надеясь, что вот теперь она отстанет. У него нет настроения отвечать на идиотские вопросы. Ему лень даже думать, не то, чтоб говорить. Ему хочется делать вид, что он овощ – милый такой баклажан, к примеру, или что-то более съедобное, не суть важно, – который мечтает, чтоб его оставили в покое, а не тыкали вилкой, пытаясь определить степень проваренности. Но когда подобное смущало Элис? Дьявол, а не женщина. – Ты все проклятые два часа тут носишься, чтоб, в конце концов, натянуть джинсы с той заношенной сиреневой футболкой. Да-да, Элис, я точно знаю, что так и будет, так что хватит ебать мне мозг всякими глупостями!

\- Скотина, - шипит Элис, косясь на упомянутую футболку, и явно прикидывая, прав ли Миклош. Тот щуриться, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, но, в конце концов, не выдерживает и хохочет, глядя на взъерошенную, словно воробей, девушку.

Элис бурчит себе под нос неразборчиво, но, как вполне обоснованно подозревает Миклош, что-то явно нецензурное, и убегает из комнаты. Не забыв, впрочем, прихватить одежду. Те самые футболку с джинсами.

Миклош коситься на часы. Половина десятого.

Отвратительно.

Можно, конечно, сделать вид, что он ни капельки не хочет спать, но врать самому себе неинтересно. Особенно самому себе. Миклош вздыхает и нажимает на паузу: все равно трек почти закончился, а он не прослушал и половины. Точнее, что-то звучало в наушниках, но сказать конкретнее Миклош не смог бы, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Толку слушать, если не слышишь?

В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышно тиканье часов. Тоненькие стрелки беспристрастно отмеряют время, не обращая внимания на желания людей. Вот парадокс: бывает, смотришь на часы, ожидая когда стрелка сдвинется с места, и кажется, что за доли секунды проходит целая жизнь. А порой не успеваешь оглянуться, как все кончается, не успев начаться.

Иногда ему хочется сделать так, чтоб это было реальностью. Раз – и все закончилось.

Он так устал. Иногда чертовски сложно просто быть.

Где-то в прихожей шумит ключами Марк. Миклош лениво размышляет, зачем тому понадобилось приходить так рано, но и эта мысль довольно быстро становиться неактуальной. Пропахший улицей, дождем и холодом, Марк, не раздеваясь, лезет к нему под одеяло. Остатки сна как рукой снимает.

\- Я так понимаю, что инстинкт самосохранения у тебя отшибло напрочь? – шипит, стараясь укутаться в одеяло и сохранить тепло, Миклош. Мелкий поганец смеется, прижимаясь к нему, трется холодным носом о щеку, целует под подбородком.

Отвратительно. Но так приятно.

\- Я решил сегодня забить на все и приехать к тебе. Ты рад? – преувеличено весело интересуется Марк, но Миклошу даже не надо на него смотреть, чтоб увидеть, с какой опаской тот ожидает ответа.

Иногда это даже раздражает. Это покорное ожидание и слепая вера в то, что его решения и поступки единственно правильные. Он ведь тоже человек, и вполне способен ошибиться. Но попробуйте объяснить это Марку. Или Элис. Наверное, из всех его недодрузей оценить масштаб и посочувствовать способен только Питер.

Питер. Близящийся приезд – возвращение - Питера вызывает смешанные чувства. И Миклош не уверен, которые из них более правильные и реальные. Его собственные, или навязанные искрящим восторгом-предвкушением Элис или непониманием и страхом перед неизвестным Марка. Мнение остальных Миклоша не интересует вообще. Только эти двое составляют его мир.

Наверное, стоит обождать и все решиться, так или иначе. Но Миклошу уже порядком надоело ждать, он вообще не понимает, как сумел продержаться настолько долго. Загадка вселенной, блядь. Этой жалкой, отвратительной вселенной, где все возможно, но только не то, что нужно именно тебе в конкретный момент. В такие минуты просветления Миклош просто ненавидит окружающий мир и практически каждой клеточкой мечтает скорее его покинуть. Сдохнуть на радость врагам. Или просто сдохнуть. Как получится. Лично его устроит любой вариант.

Было бы нелогично, да, бросать место, где у тебя есть все, но иначе он просто не может – его разрывает на части от диссонанса между общечеловечески правильным и истинно желанным. Он настолько привык поступать так как «надо», что временами становится огромной проблемой определить, чего же хочет он сам. И хочет ли вообще. Порой он забывает, что у него тоже есть – должны быть – собственные желания и мечты.

Миклош даже по прошествии стольких лет старается лишний раз не задумываться, как он умудрился все еще не сойти с ума.

\- Мик? – Марк иногда потрясающе глуп. Он просто не умеет ценить момент, заткнувшись вовремя. – Миклош, ты меня слышишь?

\- Молчать дольше двух минут, я так понимаю, ты просто не умеешь, да? – раздраженно вздыхает Миклош, понимая, что Марк, вообще-то, не виноват и хватит на сегодня самоедства. Правда, быстро и безболезненно для окружающих успокоиться ему никогда не удавалось. Он делает глубокий вдох – как та героиня мелодраматических сериалов, вашу мать! – и пытается не сорваться на Марке. Жаль, что сам Марк об этом не подозревает, продолжая испытывать его терпение.

Он ерзает у Миклоша за спиной, вертится, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, целует за ухом, трется щекой, царапая щетиной шею, и в довершенье всего устраивается, закинув ногу Миклошу на бедро.

\- Ммм… Так лучше, правда же? – обнимая Миклоша поперек живота, расслабленно бормочет Марк, не понимая, что именно это и стало последней каплей.

\- Блядь, да сколько ж можно?! Марк, хоть ты, ради бога, сделай одолжение и просто помолчи, раз уж решил, что мне крайне необходима твоя компания в такую рань! И хватит ерзать! – Не выдерживает Миклош, тут же сожалея о сказанном от первого до последнего слова. Но молчать он просто не может. Не умеет. Обиженный Марк кусает губы, разжимая объятия и разворачиваясь спиной к Миклошу, но все еще не может заставить себя подняться и уйти.

\- Прости, - потрясающе, но Марку порой достаточно всего ничего - одного слова, фразы, - чтоб уловить суть. Насколько бы сильно не злился на него Миклош, но он интуитивно умудряется найти всего одно слово - единственно верное, ничего особенного не значащее слово, - чтоб Миклоша отпустило. Умеет заставить его быть человечнее.

Миклош вздыхает, разворачиваясь, и притягивает Марка ближе, трется щекой о его затылок. Пахнет чем-то сладким, непривычным, словно его искупали в ванной с сиропом. Запах детства и бабушкиных блинчиков. Отвратительная ассоциация – это же полный разрыв шаблона, когда любовник пахнет бабушкой, - но Миклоша это успокаивает. Беснующиеся внутри него черти затихают, застывая в благоговейной тишине покоя.

\- Все будет хорошо. Обязательно, - едва слышно бормочет Миклош, прихватывая губами золотистую прядку. Марк даже не пытается скрыть судорожный вздох облегчения. Миклош в чем-то его понимает: тяжело жить на вулкане. Лично он бы не смог. Да и не захотел бы.

\- Мик? – ерзает, безуспешно пытаясь повернутся Марк. – Ты о чем?

\- Так, ни о чем, спи.

\- Издеваешься? Какое нафиг «спи»? Полдень на дворе.

\- И что с того? Я полночи просидел за ноутбуком и имею полное право на здоровый сон.

\- Полночи? Нахуя? – возмущенно пыхтит, все еще пытаясь повернуться Марк, и тут же вскрикивает, получив увесистый шлепок по заднице. – Ауч! Охренел?

\- Не матерись, - иногда внутри Миклоша просыпается занудный поборник морали. Сложно сказать, в какой именно момент произойдет очередной взрыв, но уйти безнаказанно еще никому не удавалось. Марк шипит, потирая ягодицу, но не рискует спорить. И правильно делает.

***

\- Ты точно уверен, что мне стоит тут находиться? – вот эти вопросительно-несчастные интонации в обычно спокойном голосе Питера заставляют Миклоша нервничать. Отвратительное дежа вю. И дело даже не в том, что все это напоминает ему минуты, когда Марк готов ему поверить, но все еще сомневается, что стоит соглашаться на такое заманчивое с виду предложение. Боится, что над ним шутят.

Проблема в том, что Миклошу кажется, будто Питер боится его. Именно это заставляет его нервничать.

Страшно быть чудовищем для близкого человека. И сколько бы лет не прошло, но страх, кажется, никогда не исчезнет. Миклош устал с ним бороться.

\- Уверен, - вздыхает, все еще пытаясь отделаться от навязчивой ассоциации, Миклош. – Ты желанный гость в моем доме.

\- Но…

\- И нет, ничего не изменилось, Питер.

Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами - Миклош не может определиться с облегчением или, наоборот, сомневаясь в его словах, - но, помедлив, опускает сумку на пол. Маленькая потертая сумка с надписью «Найк» на боку это все богатство, что есть у Питера.

\- Надеюсь, ты об этом не пожалеешь через два дня, - хмыкает, заметив взгляд Миклоша, Питер. – Ну, или я, что тоже не исключено.

\- Оптимистично, - не остается в долгу Миклош, ухмыляясь в ответ. Он просто не может не улыбаться, какое-то странное чувство наполняет его изнутри, буквально вынуждая растягивать губы в улыбке.

Это похоже на облегчение. Невероятное и долгожданное облегчение. Кажется, что вот этот, по сути ничего не значащий, диалог был толчком – первым, бессознательным, нечаянным толчком - который повлек за собой лавину. Странно, но больше не надо делать вид, что ему безразлично происходящее вокруг, что он не замечает, как Элис плачет по ночам, как с ненавистью смотрит на Джеральда во время их редких встреч. Не надо делать вид, что все так, как надо.

\- Ну, а ты как ду…

\- Мик, какого черта ты не берешь труб… Питер?! Питер…

Миклошу хочется думать, что он никогда не выглядел так глупо. Ну, он надеется на это, потому как вид у Элис, да и у самого виновника «торжества», довольно идиотский. Элис стоит, приоткрыв рот, явно забыв, о чем хотела только что спросить, и взгляд ее скачет с Питера на его сумку и обратно. Миклош в какой-то момент даже пытается поспорить сам с собой на то, насколько долго продлиться этот ступор, но, в конце концов, признает, что даже он не настолько циничен, чтоб делать ставки на чужое счастье, и просто уходит на кухню. Пусть сами разбираются.

Он варит себе кофе, стараясь не обращать внимания на гложущее его любопытство. Порывается даже сходить в спальню за наушниками и плеером, но потом вспоминает, что в таком случае придется пройти через гостиную, а это вряд ли понравится оставшимся там Питеру и Элис. Удивительно, но Миклош в кои веки решает быть тактичным по отношению к другим. Для разнообразия, так сказать.

Странно, но техника игнорирования срабатывает. Миклош не задумывается ни о том, как они теперь будут жить, ни о возможных этических проблемах или негативной реакции родителей Элис - хотя вот уж на них Миклошу точно плевать, - ни о том, как вообще следовало бы отреагировать на происходящее нормальному человеку. Он чувствует необъяснимое удовлетворение и это… тоже странно. Правда, помогает такая стратегия ровно до того момента, как ему звонит Марк и интересуется, чем он занят. Миклош слушает негромкое бормотание Питера, доносящееся из-за стены, и никак не может решить, что же ответить. Врать не хочется, но и объяснить вот так просто, что у них тут происходит, не получится.

\- Питер приехал, - вместо уже почти сорвавшегося с языка «кофе пью» неожиданно сам для себя произносит Миклош. В трубке повисает тишина. Марк явно пытается вспомнить, кто такой этот Питер. Миклош не собирается ему помогать. Лень.

\- Оу… Ясно, - спустя долгие секунды размышлений произносит Марк. Миклош готов ему даже поаплодировать – в голосе только чистая вежливость и ни грамма любопытства. Он бы так не смог. – Мне не стоит приезжать? – а вот тут уже прорезается обида и Миклош почти готов согласиться со сказанным чисто из вредности, просто чтоб узнать, что будет дальше.

Но… «Нельзя постоянно быть скотиной, Мик»

\- Нет, не глупи. Вечером у нас намечается ужин. Семейный ужин, - хмыкает, смакуя выражение Миклош, игнорируя судорожный вздох на том конце провода. Марк боится того, чего и сам не понимает. Глупо. – Элис тебя потом на запчасти разберет, если ты пропустишь его. И учти, я не буду ей мешать.

\- Садист, - все еще нервно, но уже более спокойно реагирует на его слова Марк и отключается.

Странное поведение Марка не дает Миклошу покоя ровно до того момента, как на кухню вваливаются перешептывающиеся о чем-то своем Питер и Элис.

Их безумная жизнь пошла на новый виток.


End file.
